ANA Y MÍA: frágil mariposa
by Sophia Samedi
Summary: No quería seguir viviendo. La doctora Platt pronunció algo sobre Anorexia, Bulimia, Depresión, palabras técnicas para mí. Me internarían, eso era inminente. Solo esperaba que mi doctor, Carlisle Cullen me entendiera. Emmett/Carlisle&Bella
1. Bella no come

**ADVERTENCIAS**:

-Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, la trama de la historia es mía. Todos son humanos.

-Contiene **ESCENAS EXPLICITAS Y CONTENIDO FUERTE SOBRE DESORDENES ALIMENTICIOS Y PSIQUIATRICOS**

-Contiene CONTENIDO ERÓTICO EXPLICITO

**PORTADA:** h t t p : / / i1051 . photobucket . com /albums/s424/sophiesamedi/4 . jpg

**ANOTACIONES**: _BELLA & CARLISLE, BELLA & EMMETT, CARLISLE & ESME_

* * *

><p><strong>ANA Y MÍA: frágil mariposa<strong>

Capitulo Uno: Bella no quiere comer

_Mis oídos pitaban como una tetera que anuncia que el agua ya hirvió. Tenia los brazos tendidos y al costado unas filosas tijeras que estaban en el botiquín._

_Aquellas tijeras con las que mamá solía cortar la gasa para curarme mis heridas._

_Y esta herida no sangra, pero mata._

-¡BELLA SWAN ABRE LA PUERTA!- Renée no se iba a dar por vencida nunca. Cogí las tijeras y aun sintiendo ese penetrante pedazo de metal sobre mi pulso, la deslicé sin cavilar. Escuchaba la voz de Charlie discutiendo con ella y con mi padrastro, Phil. Todo era bulla en la casa, y no podía pensar más en el alivio que sentía. Apreté aun más la cuchilla sobre mi pálida piel, y esta dejó florecer una hilera de sangre roja y brillante, viva.  
>-¡Bella cariño por favor!- rogó Charlie, y escuchaba que la manija era manipulada en mil formas. Se habían dado cuenta que no comía. Y que si comía vomitaba. Bueno, no es que se hubieran <em>dado cuenta por si<em> mismos. Alice, mi mejor amiga me había traicionado. "_Preocupada por mi salud_" palabras de la boca de Renée.

Yo apreté mis labios cuando un dolor agudo penetró mi cerebro. Solté las tijeras y se me escapó un jadeo. La hilera era un río, y era casi un charco en el piso. Escuché el inconfundible sonido de llaves chocando frenéticamente entre sí. Phil debía estar intentando abrir la puerta de la manera más inteligente.

Mis oídos me pitaban, empecé a marearme y caí contra la tina golpeándome la nuca. El dolor de mi cabeza se agudizó aún más. ¿No entendían que estaba harta de esa mierda de vida? ¿Que bastante culpa tenía mi ahora ex - novio Edward Masen? No lo podrían entender. Sentí mariposas burbujeantes desde mis pies. Efecto de las pastillas de bromazepan que me había tomado. ¿Cuántas habían sido?¿20?¿30?

Phil logró abrir la puerta y mi madre gritó.

-¡ISABELLA!- mi padre me cargó cuando mi conciencia dejó de fluir. Sonreí. Ya no estaría viva.

* * *

><p>-¿Pero que coño...?- mi voz sonó débil. miré la habitación. Borrosa y muy blanca. Demasiada iluminada, mis pupilas se contrajeron tratando de absorber la menor cantidad de luz posible. O estaba muerta o estaba en un lugar mucho peor: en el mundo real. Llamé a la primera persona que se me ocurrió.<p>

- ¿Phil?-

-Bella cariño - mi madre habló. Parpadeé adolorida y cerré mis ojos. Sentí presión en mi mano izquierda, ella estaba apretandomela fuertemente. Quise quejarme pero no emití palabra alguna - Vas a estar bien, te lo prometo -

Pero yo no estaba bien. Claro que no.

- ¿Donde estamos? - dije. Mi cerebro estaba aletargado totalmente, no podía pensar con claridad.

-En el hospital Saint George - replicó mi madre. Sentí en su voz que ella había llorado mucho. Sentí una punzada de culpabilidad.

-¿no es muy caro ese hospital?- pregunta estúpida de una persona estúpida como yo.

-No cariño, no te preocupes por el dinero...¿puedes abrir tus ojitos?-

Asentí e intenté abrir los ojos nuevamente. La vista me ardió menos. Vi el cuarto: blanco y pulcro. Cortinas que olían a jazmín. Me remojé los labios secos y me miré mi brazo derecho: estaba envuelto por muchas gasas, parecía casi enyesado. Miré el otro brazo, una aguja incrustada que pasaba suero y un monitor en el dedo. Miré la mano que me cogía y hallé el rostro de Renée. Demacrado, con ojeras azules, acabada. Tuve ganas de llorar, o en efecto salieron lágrimas silenciosas por mis párpados. Tenía algo en la nariz. Tubitos. Quise reírme sin razón alguna. Estiré mi brazo izquierdo y me toqué la frente. Ahí también tenía gaza, ¿me había golpeado la frente?

-¿Cómo te sientes?- me dijo Renée en un tono muy suave.

-Adolorida y medio-zombie- contesté casi como en un susurro. Sentía más cosas claro. Ira, dolor, impotencia, dolor y desesperación. ¿Ya repetí que dolor? Mi mamá asintió y nos quedamos en silencio unos segundos. Luego me atreví a preguntar

-¿Que sucedió?- Renée se estremeció. Parecía no querer contestar. Y yo no estaba segura de querer escucharlo tampoco. Sin embargo, habló.

- No has comido nada en 23 días, te tomaste una caja de 30 unidades de bromazepan y te cortaste las venas del brazo derecho - exhaló rápidamente. Renée tenía los ojos verdes muy bonitos. Como los de Edward. Lástima que yo había heredado los ojos color chocolate de Charlie. Ella siguió hablando.

- Te desmayaste, y te trajimos a urgencias de este hospital. Phil lo está cubriendo todo. Te hicieron un lavado gástrico y estas con suero y calmantes. Has dormido casi dos días seguidos cariño- su voz casi se quiebra al final. Me quedé en silencio. Estaba viva.

-Lo siento- repusé inoportunamente. Renée negó con la cabeza.

-Bella, te vamos a internar-

* * *

><p><strong>Comentarios: Bueno tenia en mente un proyecto que concentrara la Anorexia y la Bulimia. Ahora, espero de antemano no herir susceptibilidades. El próximo episodio será más completo y explicativo. Carlisle hará su aparición estelar :) y es mi primer proyecto literario original que lo incluye a él. Espero que este pequeño prólogo haya sido de su agrado. Háganme saber si quieren que lo continue con sus reviews.<strong>

**Besos, Sophia.**


	2. Bella tiene que internarse

**ADVERTENCIAS**:

-Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, la trama de la historia es mía. Todos son humanos.

-Contiene **ESCENAS EXPLICITAS Y CONTENIDO FUERTE SOBRE DESORDENES ALIMENTICIOS Y PSIQUIATRICOS**

-Contiene CONTENIDO ERÓTICO EXPLICITO

**PORTADA:** : / / i1051 . photobucket albums/s424/sophiesamedi/4 . jpg

**ANOTACIONES**: _BELLA & CARLISLE, BELLA & EMMETT, CARLISLE & ESME_

* * *

><p><strong>ANA Y MÍA: frágil mariposa<strong>

Capitulo Tres: Bella tiene que internarse

_Mire cada gota que caía de mi pelo mientras Reneé me lo lavaba. Miraba la tina llena y mi desnudez debajo del agua mientras miraba aun los cortes y suturas que rondaban mi brazo. Ella parloteaba lo linda que me vería, ignorando en todo momento el hecho que dentro de las próximas horas estaría encerrada en un centro psiquiátrico._

_-He pensado que si te tiñes el cabello de rubio, te verías preciosa- me dijo mi madre mientras me masajeaba con el shampoo el cabello. No emití ningún sonido. Reneé se dio cuenta, suspiro en tono cansado y siguió bañándome. Existía un silencio incómodo._

_-Es un buen centro- empezó Reneé. Apreté los labios con la mirada perdida en algún punto del agua. – Es de gran calidad y te cuidarán bien, mi reina, todo va a salir bien – y su voz se quebró y a pesar de estar totalmente mojada y llena de productos químicos de limpieza, me abrazó. Mis ojos, al igual que la tina, se llenaron de agua._

* * *

><p>Miré el reloj de la pared y volteé hacia mi gran mochila lila, llena de ropa, pantuflas, papel higiénico, cepillos y cremas. Todo lo necesario para irme de una vez al Centro Psiquiátrico de las Rosas.<p>

-¿Lista Bella? – me dijo Charlie. Ni siquiera había estado lista para nacer, pero asentí y entre al automóvil sin mediar palabra. Mi padre condujo en silencio mientras ponía una música suave que era de los Beatles.

¿_Michelle_? Si, esa canción se llamaba así. Me sabía parte de la letra, al menos parte del coro.

_Michelle, my belle._  
><em> Sont des mots qui vont très bien ensemble,<em>  
><em> Très bien ensemble.<em>

Que irónica esas tres palabras iban tan bien juntas, según la canción, pero mi nombre y mi cuerpo parecía estar separados, así como mi mente y mi cabeza. Creo que tarareé la música ya que Charlie desde el asiento del piloto me sonrió feliz.

-Ya llegamos cariño – anunció Charlie. Me desabroché el cinturón d e seguridad, y el me ayudo a bajar mis pertenencias mientras le echaba una mirada al lugar. Era una casona antigua de color blanco, y que, palabra de honor, su jardín estaba llena de rosas rojas como la sangre. Centro Psiquiátrico de las Rosas. Ahora comprendía el nombre. En la puerta estaba una muchacha muy guapa de rizos color fresa con una sonrisa que al parecer ya conocía a Charlie y a mi familia.

-Mucho gusto, señor Swan – se dirigió a él estrechándole la mano- Y tu debes ser Isabella –

-Bella – le corregí en un murmullo.

-Ah, Bella… no te preocupes cariño, tu estancia aquí te ayudará mucho – me anunció mientras nos invitaba a ingresar.

-Eso espero –murmuré mientras caminaba y miraba la decoración. Este hospital o lo que fuera era caro ¿Quién estaría pagando? ¿Phil?

-¿Le importa si llevo tus cosas a tu habitación? Pasa a este salón, mi compañera Irina tomará unos datos de rutina, eso es todo – dijo Tanya mientras cogía mis maletas y subía las escaleras. Entré a la habitación. Era un mini-laboratorio de pediatría. La enfermera, Irina, también era rubia, solo que lacia ¿Qué no había castañas en este hospital?

-Buenas Tardes Señores Swan, Isabella porfavor, ven súbete a la balanza para que te mida y pese – dijo apuntando al aparato. Miré a mi papá y suspiré mientras hacia lo que me indicaba. Sabía que las cifras iban a ser muy negativas.

-Uhm, estas por debajo de tu peso normal – Y lo apuntó en un registro que tenía mi fotografía y mi nombre, mismo expediente. Realmente profesionales.

-Ahora ven siéntate-

-Vale – murmuré mientras me sentaba.

-Te sacaré un poquito de sangre para un hemograma completo ¿de acuerdo? –

Estiré mi brazo sano. No quería que viera los tajos inmensos de mi otro brazo y asentí. Sentí el pinchazo pero no sentí nada y vi como el tubo se llenaba de sangre casi color vino. Luego retiró la aguja, me dio algodón y me pidió que presionara durante quince minutos.

-Eso es todo. Llena estos datos, es para saber si fumas, tu edad, números de emergencia – me paso un papel y un bolígrafo – Te daré tiempo –

Charlie la miró y asintió mientras ponía un brazo sobre mi hombro con la intención de darme ánimos. Rellené los espacios y se los entregué a Irina. Ella sacó una cartilla rosada.

-Síganme por favor – dijo mientras me levantaba y subíamos a las escaleras. Llegamos a una habitación pulcra y limpia y reconocí mi maletín encima de la cama. Tanya se encontraba ahí con más personas.

-Bueno Bella- dijo Tanya con una sonrisa envidiable. Podría ser modelo – Nosotros somos las enfermeras del Centro, contamos además con la ayuda de dos enfermeros: Garrett y Emmett- y me señalo a dos hombrazos. Uno con barba, desgarbado y con una sonrisa de petulancia genial, el otro era más musculoso y tenía casi las mismas facciones de petulancia. Traté de que saliera una sonrisa de mi boca.

-Tenemos también el staff de psicológos…- Irina le pasó la cartilla rosada- En tu caso, te toca la psicóloga Kate, pero siempre puedes contar con la ayuda de Zafrina o Senna – me explicó tranquilamente.

Traté de captar la información. Mi psicológa se llamaba Kate. Listo, almacenado.

-Y contamos con los dos doctores Carlisle Cullen y Alistair Morgan – señalo Tanya- Te toca con el Doctor Cullen…y bueno, los horarios los tienes aquí en la pared, de visitas, de permisos de salida, talleres juegos y las citas te las avisaremos. También hacemos requisas y somos puntuales en las medicinas- esta información iba claramente hacia mi padre que estaba al parecer satisfecho.

-Vale, entonces te dejo mi pequeña- anunció Charlie mientras me daba un beso en la frente y salía del dormitorio. Tanya, Irina y Garrett, también salieron acompañando a Charlie. Se quedó el musculoso.

-Yo seré tu enfermero oficial, necesitas algo, acude a mí- dijo sonriente.

-No tienes pinta de enfermero – apunté mientras alisaba la cama.

-¿Ah no?- dijo aguantando la risa. ¿Qué le parecía tan gracioso?

-No-

-También soy boxeador-

-Debe ser broma- ahora estaba francamente asombrada. Miré a voltearlo - ¿Un enfermero boxeador?-

-Los tiempos andan duros y necesito ambos trabajos. Cuestión de dinero- dijo encogiendo los hombros - ¿Qué hace una chica como tú aquí?-

-Ahm, nada…suicidio adolecente, tu sabes- dije tratando de sonar en broma pero mi voz salió triste, casi lastimosa.

Emmett no pareció muy sorprendido.

-Bueno Bella- dijo con una voz un poco más profesional – Ahora te toca cita con Kate e inmediatamente después con tu psiquiatra-

-Entendido-

* * *

><p>Miré la oficina y las fotos del estante. Ahí estaban las tres. Una rubia de pelo rizado, Otra rubia de pelo corto y una rubia de pelo largo que debía ser Kate. Irina y Tanya debían ser sus primas o sus hermanas menores. Vi los finos adornos de alguien quien ha viajado mucho.<p>

-¿Te gustan los adornos de cristal? –una voz femenina resolló y di un respingo.

-Lo siento-

-No te preocupes, toma asiento Isabella- no me moleste en corregirle mi nombre. Me sentía intimidada. Hice lo que me ordeno y esperé.

-Anorexia, Bulimia, Auto-flagelación, Intento de suicidio y probablemente transtornos de la personalidad o psiquiátricos – anuncio como si fuera un supermercado – Habrá que encontrar el origen de todos esos males Isabella, y no te dejaré ir hasta que encuentre el porqué y lo solucionaremos ¿trato hecho? – y me estiró la mano. Sentí alivio un segundo y le estreché la mano también.

-Ahora, necesito que me escribas una biografía completa tuya, te daré unos treinta minutos, se lo entregas a Garrett que esta en la puerta, y luego esperas otros treinta minutos y que te indiquen el consultorio del Doctor Carlisle.

-¿Eso es todo por hoy? – pregunté sorprendida. Pensé que sería un interrogatorio.

-Sí, para tu sorpresa, eso es todo…el miércoles hablaremos más profundamente- me sonrió y salió de la oficina.

* * *

><p>-¿Bella? – Garrett me llamó luego de treinta minutos exactos de haberse llevado mi autobiografía escrita por mí – Vamos al consultorio del Doctor Cullen –<p>

Me levanté de mi asiento y lo acompañé a una de las habitaciones mas lejanas de la casona.

-Espera aquí – dijo Garrett, marchándose y dejándome delante de la puerta.

-Adelante- dijo una voz masculina, suave y afable, que nunca había escuchado. Mi terror, los psiquiatras. Tendría que enfrentarme a ese nuevo mundo. Suspiré fuertemente y entré.

Y de verdad que no esperaba sentir todo lo que **sentí.**

Continuará...

* * *

><p><strong>Chicos Reviews, son gratis, son free y pueden insultarme si quieren :D! acá abajo solo 30 segundos.<strong>


	3. Bella se enamoró

**ADVERTENCIAS**:

-Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, la trama de la historia es mía. Todos son humanos.

-Contiene **ESCENAS EXPLICITAS Y CONTENIDO FUERTE SOBRE DESORDENES ALIMENTICIOS Y PSIQUIATRICOS**

-Contiene CONTENIDO ERÓTICO EXPLICITO

**PORTADA:** : / / i1051 . photobucket albums/s424/sophiesamedi/4 . jpg

**ANOTACIONES**: _BELLA & CARLISLE, BELLA & EMMETT, CARLISLE & ESME_

* * *

><p><strong>ANA Y MÍA: frágil mariposa<strong>

Capitulo Cuatro: Bella se enamoró

_Parte primera de mi autobiografía:_

_Nací en Forks hace 17 años, mi madre se llama Renée y mi padre, Charlie Swan. Ahora ellos están divorciados, pero que más da. Mi infancia, bueno no me acuerdo mucho ahora. Antes solía acordarme, en mi otra vida perfecta, quiero decir._

_Pero de algo estaba segura, era bastante gorda. Eso me dicen mis recuerdos._

* * *

><p>-¿Bella?¿Bella? – El ángel me sostuvo entre sus brazos fuertes y grandes… ¿Espera que había sucedido? Mis párpados me pesaban bastante pero hice un gran esfuerzo. Entonces me di cuenta que era lo que había visto. Y ahora lo estaba volviendo a ver. Mi cuerpo vibró y se concentró en esos amables y profundos ojos azules, ese cabello rubio platinado, esas facciones que me habían mirado tan suavemente al inicio, y ahora preocupado. No te preocupes Ángel, estoy bien aquí contigo, mientras me abrazas todo estará bien.<p>

-¿Qué dices?- dijo en voz más baja acercando su oído a mi boca ¿Estaba yo hablando? ¿Susurrando? El era perfecto. Débilmente alcé mis brazos y cogí su rostro, sus mejillas suavemente. El era suave, su ser era amable y tenía una bondad despidiendo de él que chocaba contra mí ser oscuro. Necesitaba su luz. El se dejó guiar por mis manos y dejó que yo lo manipulará tan débil como estaba. Y lo acerqué a mí. Si iba a morirme, quería que ese Ángel me besara. Y lo haría, y apreté mis labios contra los de él y todo luego se sumergió en luminosidad.

* * *

><p><p>

Abrí los ojos desconcertada. Miré y estaba en una Silla larga, tendida como para ser pintada en un retrato. Era un cuarto muy bello y estaba mejor decorado que la oficina de Kate mire hacia todos lados ¿Estaba sola?

-¿Cómo te encuentras Bella?- pegué un brinco de donde estaba cuando vi al Ángel hablarme

-¡Eres real!- chillé cuando lo miré. Mi estómago pequeño se ensanchó de mariposas. El rió. Perfección pura.

-Claro que soy real. Soy tu doctor, llámame Carlisle-

-Carlisle- repetí maravillada. Y entonces recordé lo que había hecho ¿Había besado a mi psiquiatra? Me lleve las manos horrorizada y avergonzada a la boca - ¡Lo siento!- volví a chillar. El compuso un gesto algo cómico.

-¿Te disculpas por desmayarte? Tranquila, después de todo lo que te ha sucedido es normal-

-¡No! No por eso…sino…-y bajé la voz – por lo otro-

Ahora el pareció confundido.

-¿Qué otra cosa? Te dije que pasaras al consultorio y te desmayaste Bella. Eso es todo-

¿Eso era todo? Lo había imaginado…y lo había sentido tan real. Sentí una cuota de vergüenza y desilusión que no pasó desapercibida para él.

Se sentó a mi costado y se inclinó hacia mí.

-¿Soñaste con algo?- inquirió.

Ahora me puse roja como un tomate

-No- mentí.

El me sonrió intuyendo que le estaba mintiendo pero no dijo nada. Volvió a su escritorio y sacó mi expediente y me enseñó la autobiografía que Kate me había pedido que hiciera. Volví a sentir más vergüenza ¿Era así como me iba a curar? Lo miré enfurruñada. De haber sabido que ÉL lo leería, hubiera escondido ciertas cosas y mostrado más cosas que hubiese querido que ÉL viera en mí.

-Soy tu psiquiatra, es normal que sepa estas cosas- me dijo suavemente.

-Losé, por eso no me gustan los psiquiatras- inquirí con cansancio. Él realmente era perfecto. Y todo había sido un sueño, aunque si lo hubiera besado en verdad, realmente no podría mirarle en la cara.

-¿Por qué no te gustan?- parecía interesado.

-¿Tengo que explicarlo?- dije a modo de suplica.

-Sí- me sonrió tortuosamente. Lo miré con un poco de hostilidad.

-Porque creen saberlo todo. Saber como te sientes…-

- No sabemos exactamente como te sientes, pero intentamos hacerte sentir mejor a ti misma, tratando de intentar descifrar tus sentimientos-

-¿Y si no quiero mostrar mis sentimientos?

Él me ignoró por primera vez en la conversación.

-Tu desmayo llevó demasiado tiempo en la consulta. Tal vez vaya ha visitarte en la noche a tu habitación para platicar y quedar en tu receta nocturna- me dispensó educadamente – Casi es hora de que comas-

Se levantó y yo intenté hacer lo mismo pero mi cabeza dio más vueltas de las necesarias. Él me atrapó antes de que besara el suelo por la cintura. Sentí otro ramalazo de electricidad.

-¿Ves? Necesitas comer- dijo sonriéndome suavemente.

Lo fulminé con la mirada. Ángel molestoso.

* * *

><p><p>

Entré al comedor escoltada por Emmett. Había cuatro mesas, y en cada una había entr muchachas. Algunas me miraron y otras me ignoraron, pero mi enfermero siguió avanzando conmigo hacia mi mesa seleccionada de mi piso.

-Ellas son tus compañeras- anunció Emmett al frente de una gran mesa compuesta por una chica de color piel oliva con el cabello corto que no me miraba, igual que a otra rubia demasiada hermosa que se me hacía conocida su cara de nosé donde y que en cuerpo parecía ser una súper modelo. Otra de cabello corto me sonrió débilmente y una pequeña de unos trece años con muchos rulos agitó su mano de manera cómica.

-Leah, Rosalie, Charlotte y Maggie, traten bien a la nueva compañera- dijo Emmett, mientras ponía una silla delante mío y yo me sentaba algo incómoda. No estaba muy sociable.

Luego Emmett nos entregó la comida a todas: algo bastante sano y light.

-Nada de hacer trampas Charlotte- dijo Emmett mientras se alejaba mirando a la pelirroja de cabello corto.

-¡Era lactosa!- se quejó Charlotte y luego volvió a mirarme – Eh, nueva compañera, ¿cual es tu problema? –dijo sonriendo mientras cortaba su filete cero grasa.

-Tengo muchos problemas-

-Menciona uno-

-Bueno, tengo eh…bulimia-

-Ah mira- me sonrió- a mi me internaron por anorexia, aunque ya como, no puedo evitar sentirme como una gorda, soy Charlotte por cierto-

-Hola Charlotte- dije imitándola.

-Ella es Maggie- me señaló a la de rulitos y esta sonrió – No habla nunca…pero es muy amigable..y Esas otras dos son Leah y la famosísima Rosalie Hale-

¿Hale? Ah, ya sabía de donde se me hacia conocida su cara. La famosa persona que encarnó la campaña de Channel y que había desaparecido de mi radar un mes casi atrás. Ella no me miró, a pesar de que había sido parte de mi inspiración o de mi "thinspiración"* durante mi recorrido en mi mundo para llegar ser perfecta.

-¿Porqué están todas ustedes aquí?- pregunté con ingenuidad y pronto me di cuenta de mi error. Ninguna respondió pero Charlotte con su tenedor escribió con mi puré de manzana: Te lo diré después.

* * *

><p><strong>*Thinspo: Thin=delgado inspiración para estar delgada, cuerpo ideales para las chicas anórexicas y bulímicas.<strong>

**Chicos Reviews, son gratis, son free y pueden insultarme si quieren :D! acá abajo solo 30 segundos.**


End file.
